Missing Person Report
by IKindaDigCrazyGuys
Summary: After his young girlfriend goes missing, Wade Barrett does all he can to find out what happened to her. He seeks help from her best friends Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. During his own investigation, Wade uncovers a secret about his girlfriend he will soon wish he didn't know. HET OC/WADE BARRETT RATED M DRAMA; HURT/COMFORT.


**The Missing Person Report**

**A/N: I know I said that I was done with stories with original characters, but I realized that I've never written Wade Barrett as a good guy! Y'all know how much I love him! I guess I never shipped him with anyone but myself. I intend on it being just this one part, but if y'all like it (or if I come up with something on my own) I'll do a second part. Enjoy! **

**Summary: After his young girlfriend goes missing, Wade Barrett does all he can to find out what happened to her. He seeks help from her best friends Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. During his own investigation, Wade uncovers a secret about his girlfriend he will soon wish he didn't know.**

**Rated M; Smut **

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this story except Lauren Macy and Jodie Wilcock. **

Wade was walking so fast that he nearly tripped over his own feet. He could have easily driven, but he was too occupied with his own worried thoughts to even think about driving; traveling by foot seemed more reasonable at the time. It was getting harder to see in the dark; it was a little after 10pm.

When he finally arrived at the Tampa Police Department, he forced the door open and charged to the information desk. "I need to file a missing persons report." He said exasperatedly. The person behind the desk pointed him to another desk across the room.

When he finally reached the designated desk, the small, thin woman behind the desk bore sadness in her eyes because of the desperation behind Wade's green eyes. The nameplate on her desk read Helen Wink.

"I need to file a missing persons report." Wade repeated to the new informant.

She nodded. "I'll need your name and date of birth." She said as she pulled out a blank missing person's form online.

"I'm Wade Barrett, born August 10, 1980." he answered.

The woman typed quickly on the keyboard. The clicks of the keys intensified Wade's worry; he tried his best to keep calm because he knew worrying wasn't going to help.

"Name of the missing person?" the recorder asked.

"Lauren Macy."

"Current age?"

"18"

"Female, correct?" she asked.

Wade looked at her like she was insane. "Of course she's female. Her name is Lauren!" he said as he raised his voice a bit.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot assume anything. I'm only being thorough so we can get your daughter home as soon as possible."

Wade scoffed. "So much for you not assuming anything. Lauren is my girlfriend." He said; his patience was thinning, but he anger wasn't lacking at all.

The woman behind the desk was shocked. "Your girlfriend? But she's only 18; she's hardly even an adult."

"How is your judgmental attitude helping?" he asked angrily.

"I apologize, sir." She sighed and reviewed the information Wade had given her thus far. "Okay. Height?"

"5 feet, 2 inches tall."

"Weight?"

"Um," Wade paused to mentally convert 50 kilograms to pounds before answering. "About 110 pounds." He eventually said.

"Eye color?"

"Hazel."

"Race?"

"Um… that's a bit complicated. Is there like a list of boxes for you to choose from?" he asked.

The lady frowned in confusion but answered anyway. "Yes. The options are White, African American, Biracial, Hispanic, Non-Hispanic, Native American, other, or unknown."

"Oh. She's Biracial, but she's also part Native American." Wade explained.

"Okay. Let's just mark Non-Hispanic and Biracial." The lady said.

Wade nodded.

"Does she have an accent of any kind?" she aksed.

"Yeah. She's from the south; she has a really thick southern accent."

She nodded and typed the information. "Is she of fair, light, medium dark, dark or very dark nature?"

"Um between medium light and medium dark."

"Hair color?"

"Right now, it's red. Bright red."

"Is that not her natural hair color?"

"No. Her natural hair color is light brown."

"Okay. What is her hair texture like?"

"It's uh, it's wavy. Really thick and wavy."

"Alright. Does she have any distinctive scars or tattoos? If so, where are they located?" the scribe asked.

Wade nodded. "On her wrist, she has an infinity symbol with the word 'fight' inside it. Here, let me draw them out." He said as he grabbed a pen and a pamphlet off the desk. He turned the small booklet to the blank side and drew out Lauren's tattoos.

"She has a cross with 'NOW I'M A WARRIOR' on it. It's the back of her left shoulder." He said as he drew out the tattoo he described.

"Is that all?" the woman asked.

"Yes. She only has those two." Wade answered.

"Any scars?" the woman asked as she typed out the information about Lauren's tattoos.

Wade thought for a minute as he pictured every inch of Lauren's body. "No. She doesn't have any scars." He answered quietly. He hung his head; he was terrified for her.

"Where and when was she last seen?" the woman asked.

"Oh… uh. This morning at my house around 9am." he said. He gave the woman his exact address.

**Flashback**

"Thanks for dinner, sugar." Lauren said as she and Wade walked hand in hand towards Wade's Range Rover.

"No need to thank me, love. I just wanted to treat you to a nice night out tonight. You've been working nonstop since your birthday and you haven't even had a chance to celebrate." He said. Lauren smiled and leaned in closer to her much older boyfriend as they walked.

Lauren turned 18 almost 11 months ago. On her 18th birthday, WWE hired her as their newest diva. She had auditioned a few months before she turned 18 to insure she would be in the ring as soon as she was legal.

"How about we go dancing?" Wade asked.

Lauren sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea." She said quietly.

Wade kicked himself for even suggesting it. With Lauren only being 18, she can't get into most night clubs. People talk about her and Wade at the other clubs she's allowed into. It was like a double whammy. She was really self-conscious about the age difference between Wade and her.

"Wade?" she called out as they approached the vehicle.

"Yeah?" he answered as he stood in front of Lauren; her back was pressed against the passenger side door.

"I love you." she said as she gazed into his eyes.

Wade smiled and gently kissed her lips. "I know, darling. I love you, too."

"It's just that sometimes, I feel like I'm not good enough for you." She said quietly.

Wade frowned. "Why would you ever think that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I can't share a drink with you; I can't go to parties with you…" Wade interrupted her.

"No. You can't. But I don't care about those things. I love being lazy with you. I don't need to drink with you and I don't need to go to parties with you. I could live the rest of my life just sitting in dark with you. As long as you're with me, I'm happy." He said.

Lauren smiled. "That right there is exactly why I call you Prince Charming." She said. Wade chuckled and kissed her deeply. Lauren draped her arms around Wade's neck and pulled him closer to her.

She hardly ever tried to take control of their kisses; she liked when Wade was sexually aggressive. It was one of Wade's qualities she loved.

When their lungs screamed for air, they broke this kiss.

Wade licked his lips to get another taste of the lip tint Lauren was wearing. "Let's just go home and finish this up, huh?" he suggested.

Lauren smirked and nodded. Wade opened her door and made sure she was comfortably seated before he closed it again. He jogged to the driver's side and quickly got inside before driving off.

When they got to Wade's house, they were inseparable. Wade attacked her neck from behind as they walked into the house. Lauren went directly to the master bedroom and stripped out of all of her clothes except her bra and panties. Wade wasn't far behind her; he picked up the naked woman and gently tossed her onto the bed making her giggle. "Hey! Handle with care!" she joked as if she were a fragile package in the mail. Wade smirked and tore out of his own clothes.

"Not tonight, love." he said with a deep growl.

Chills went up Lauren's spine. This primal side of Wade was nice, but it had its consequences. Her skin was the color of rich caramel and she would always walk away from her and Wade's sexcapades with bruises. She knew that people thought she was being abused; certain people knew the truth, though.

Wade crawled up the bed and met Lauren at eye level. He was silent as he stared into her eyes. "What are you waiting for?" Lauren asked.

"Beg." Wade said simply.

Lauren smirked. "What if I don't?" she asked seductively.

Wade chuckled sinisterly. "I think I just may force you to take it." he said in a soft yet stern voice.

"I'd like to see you try." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"You won't be the same once I'm done with you." he said.

"Yeah, right." She said to tempt him. It worked wonders because Wade slammed his lips onto hers and kissed her roughly. The kiss was so intense that Lauren never even noticed that Wade had taken off her bra and panties until she felt Wade's vast mass fill her velvet channel.

She moaned into Wade's mouth and absentmindedly bit down on his bottom lip. Wade broke the kiss and focused all of his attention and strength on the vaginal assault.

"Oh fuck, Wade! Just like that." Lauren moaned as she scratched down Wade's chest with her fingers. When she wanted more, she wrapped her legs around Wades waist and pulled him down closer to her.

"You like that, huh? You like it don't you?" Wade panted in rhythm with his forceful strokes.

All Lauren managed to do was nod; she had lost the ability to speak.

After nearly an hour, Wade felt Lauren's wall tighten around him. He immediately stopped his movements and pinned wrists above her head. "NO! Don't you dare cum! If you cum, you're going to regret it!" he said firmly.

Lauren took deep breaths to suppress her orgasm. "I can't hold it. Please!" she said desperately.

"HOLD IT!" Wade yelled in her face. He smirked when he saw Lauren's face contort to pleasure. He knew if he shouted at her, she would lose it. As her walls gripped him, Wade was sent over the edge as well. He filled her with her seed and rolled off of her.

All that could be heard was panting as the couple tried to catch their breaths.

Lauren cuddled close to Wade as they came down from their highs. "I think that's the best we've ever had." Lauren said when she had enough air in her lungs.

Wade sighed. "Definitely." He said as he draped an arm around her. He held her tightly as they fell asleep.

[**the next morning]**

Wade stirred in the bed when he heard movement in the room. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Almost nine." The sweet southern drawl rang through his ears. "Go back to sleep, babe. I'm just going to the gym with the girls then we're having breakfast." She said she pulled her hair up into a slick ponytail.

She smiled as she felt Wade watching her. When she finished her pony tail, she kissed Wade goodbye. As she pressed her plump lips to his, Wade deepened the kiss. Lauren moaned softly but she broke the kiss before they started something they couldn't finish.

"Love you, sweetheart." Wade said.

"Love you, too, Charming." She said as she grabbed her gym bag and left. Wade smiled at the nickname. Lauren had always called him Prince Charming. Usually, Wade hated nicknames, but Lauren made the idea of pet names so much better.

It was Wade's first day off in a long time, so he had no objections to going back to sleep.

When he finally woke up, it was nearly 2pm. He got out of bed and stretched before going to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he was done, he realized that the house was way too quiet. It was definitely a big house, but surely he should have been able to hear something.

"Darling?" he called out as he opened the bedroom door. When he didn't hear anything, he checked his phone for any missed calls or text messages from Lauren. There weren't any. Wade frowned because he knew Lauren would have called if she was going to be late. He called her cell phone but there was no answer.

With his phone in hand, Wade went downstairs in search of his petite lover. When he saw no sign of her, he checked the refrigerator door for a note from her. Nothing. Wade was baffled; he had no clue what was going on. Suddenly, he got the idea to check the alarm system to see if she had been back to the house since she left earlier.

He got to the door and pressed a few buttons on the rectangular machine next to it. He was able to see that the alarm was deactivated and activated at 9 o'clock that morning when Lauren left the house.

Wade sighed and tried to figure out why Lauren hadn't called. As he thought, a glare from outside caught his attention. He went outside and saw Lauren's Mercedes Benz in the driveway; the driver side door was still open. Next to it was her gym bag and crushed cell phone.

He closed the car door and grabbed the items and ran back into the house and called her best friends Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns in that order. They all said they had no clue where she was. He then called the girls she was going to the gym with: the Bella twins. Neither of them had seen her either.

Wade was more worried than he was before. He took it upon himself to look for her. He drove all over Tampa and surrounding areas looking for her. She was nowhere to be found. It was then when Wade decided to file a missing persons report.

**End of flashback **

The woman recorded the information and sighed. "Usually you have to wait 48 hours to officially report a person missing, but I'll put this in the system only because of the possibility of an abduction or kidnapping." She said.

Wade nodded. "Thank you. Is there anything else?" he asked.

"No, sir. The police will be contacting you in the morning with more questions." She said.

"Okay. Thanks again for your help. Have a good night." Wade said as he stood to leave.

The woman sighed and looked through her desk drawer. She handed Wade a business card. "This is the number for a crisis counselor. She can help you cope during the search of your girlfriend. Her name is Jodie Wilcock." She said.

Wade nodded and slipped the card in his pocket. "Good night, ma'am." He said as he left. The walk back to his house was a lonely one.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! It'll be a while until I update this one. I'm focusing on "Love and Family and Lies". This is just a side project that came to mind when I woke up this morning. **


End file.
